harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Corban Yaxley
Yaxley served Lord Voldemort as a Death Eater during the First and Second Wizarding Wars. At the height of the latter, when Voldemort was in control of the Ministry of Magic, Yaxley became the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Yaxley also fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was defeated by George Weasley and Lee Jordan. After Lord Voldemort's final defeat, Yaxley was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Biography First Wizarding War Yaxley was one of the many Death Eaters who fought in the Second Wizarding War. After Lord Voldemort's first downfall, Yaxley managed to avoid being imprisoned in Azkaban. It is also noted that he didn't search for Voldemort. Second Wizarding War Yaxley returned to Voldemort after his rebirth, and started to serve him again. Yaxley fought in several battles of the Second Wizarding War. Battle of the Astronomy Tower Yaxley was mentioned briefly by Severus Snape in 1996 as one of the Death Eaters who had abandoned faith at Voldemort's first downfall. Yaxley participated in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower in 1997. Along with the Carrow siblings and Greyback, he reached the Astronomy Tower, where he pressured Malfoy to doing the deed he was given. He was determined to follow the orders, attacking Greyback when he moved forward to attack. He was hit with the Body-Bind Curse by Harry Potter after Albus Dumbledore's fall.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince It is unknown how he escaped. Ministry Take-Over (left) entering the front gate of Malfoy Manor.]] Yaxley attended the meeting of Death Eaters at Malfoy Manor in the summer of 1997. During that meeting, he reported that he had placed Pius Thicknesse, then head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, under the Imperius Curse as part of Lord Voldemort's plan to take over the Ministry of Magic. Many of his fellow Death Eaters were impressed, though Voldemort believed Snape's estimate of when Harry Potter would be removed from his relatives' home over Yaxley's. Yaxley fell for the trap set by Alastor Moody on that count, whereas Snape knew the true date, setting the stage for the Battle over Little Whinging. As Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement On August 1, 1997, Voldemort's plan and Yaxley's efforts succeeded when Minister Rufus Scrimgeour was killed and Thicknesse became the puppet Minister for Magic. The Ministry fell under Voldemort's control and Yaxley became the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. In this role, he participated in at least some of the interrogations and harassment of Muggle-borns, along with Dolores Umbridge, head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission. When Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley infiltrated the Ministry and freed the Muggle-born prisoners, Yaxley attempted to stop them. He grabbed Hermione's arm as the trio Disapparated. Hermione managed to evade him by using a Revulsion Jinx, but not before revealing the location of 12 Grimmauld Place. Thus, the house was no longer a safe hideout for the trio.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Battle of Hogwarts In 1998, Yaxley participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. He and Antonin Dolohov stood guard in the Forbidden Forest during the brief interlude that followed Voldemort's ultimatum to Harry Potter. They were followed back to the Death Eater camp by Harry under his Invisibility Cloak. During the final moments of the battle, Yaxley was defeated by Lee Jordan and George Weasley. Post-War After Voldemort's final defeat, Yaxley was presumably killed or imprisoned in Azkaban. Personality and traits Yaxley, like many other Death Eater, was obsessed with blood purity. In 1997, he became the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and he, along with Dolores Umbridge, imprisoned muggle-borns in Azkaban. Yaxley also laughed at a poor muggle-born, who was afraid of what would happen to her children, saying that "the brats of mud-bloods do not stir our sympathies". Physical Appearance Yaxley was described as having hard, brutal features and an unpleasant smile. Magical abilities and Skills *'Imperius Curse' - Yaxley was powerful in the use of the Imperius Curse, being able to keep Pius Thicknesse under his control throughout the entire war, who as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, must have been a powerful wizard. *'Non-verbal magic' - Yaxley hit Greyback with a powerful knockback jinx, possibly Ventus, without speaking an incantation. Behind the scenes *It is likely that Yaxley is related to Lysandra Black (née Yaxley), wife of Arcturus Black II and maternal grandmother of Arthur Weasley, and thus to the Black, Crouch, Longbottom, and Weasley families, albeit distantly.Black family tree *Lord Johnpaul Castrianni was cast as Yaxley, although his scenes were cut from the final edit of the film. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' In the sixth game, in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, the last Death Eater who leaves the Tower may be Yaxley. *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' Notes and references fr:Yaxley ru:Яксли Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Males Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Wizards